En un crucero
by Little Hope
Summary: El destino los unio en aquel crucero, ella para relajarse de su vida y él por cuestiones de trabajo. Una sola semana sobre el mar. Ambos con un pasado doloroso y un presente incierto...
1. Chapter 1

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer . . ._

-Vamos Bella, respira profundo.- se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse.

Escucho como algo se rompía en pedazos.

Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué parte de no jugar dentro de casa no entiende? Sabiendo con lo que se encontraría -ya que no era la primera vez- camino hacia la sala.

Efectivamente. Su preciado jarrón estaba hecho pedazos sobre el suelo con un precioso niño de solo seis años a su lado.

Su pequeño se encontraba al lado de la evidente evidencia, con sus manos en la espalda escondiendo un largo bate de béisbol.

Bella rodó los ojos al ver su gran escondite.

-Lo siento. -hablo rápidamente su hijo. -Solo que esta lloviendo. -como si el sonido de la lluvia no era suficiente para saber que estaba lloviendo, alzo uno de sus brazos y señalo la ventana. -Y yo quería jugar.

Bella suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-Ve aguardar eso. -apunto el bate. -Mientras yo recojo esto.

El asintió y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-¡Daniel! -le grito.

El se giro sonriendo timidamente. -¡Llevate a Jake!

Su hijo rodó los ojos y llevo un par de dedos a su boca para despues imitir unos cuantos silbidos.

Un gran labrador cruzo a su lado moviendo felizmente la cola mientras se dirigía hacia su dueño.

. . .

Ya había terminado de limpiar el desastre, miro a su alrededor para comprobar que solo eso era lo que su pequeño Daniel había roto.

Sonrió al comprobar que en efecto era lo único.

No era la primera vez que ese pequeño travieso hacia algo como esto.

El sonido del timbre de su puerta le anuncio que desgraciadamente tenia visitas.

Sabia que iba hace la señora de la renta, así que sin mas se dirigió hacia su pequeño bolso que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

-¡Tía Lilian!

Las manos de Bella se quedaron quitas al escuchar ese nombre.

¡Oh demonios! Ella debe estar bromeando.

-¡Bella! -la rubia la abrazo como si no la hubiera visto ayer.

-Lilian. -gimió Bella mientras rogaba que fuera mentira.

Su amiga se retiro para poder besarle una mejilla e irse con su pequeño sobrino.

Bella contemplo a su amiga mientras jugaba con su hijo.

Quien diría que la gran capitana de porristas de la secundaria y la "come libros" -como en ese tiempo le llamaban, iban hacer grandes amigas.

Lilian era la misma reencarnación de la belleza femenina. Sin exagerar.

-Daniel. -su hijo la miro. -¿No ibas a enseñarle tu boleta?

Daniel sonrió y corrió literalmente hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Bella a Lilian.

Ella sonrió. -Te lo dije ayer.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. -Lilian, son vacaciones. -dijo recalcando la ultima palabra. -Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con...

-No te preocupes por mi mamá.

Bella suspiro.

Era malo que su hijo madurara tan pronto.

-Yo me quedare con tía Lilian mientras vuelves.

Bella miro a su querida -nótese el sarcasmo- amiga. -¿Lo haz planeado, cierto?

Lilian sonrió y mostró sus blanquecinos dientes. -Me tome la libertad de ordenar tus maletas.

Bella frunció el seño. -Ni siquiera entraste ayer.

-Lo se. -sonrió Lilian.

-Bueno mamá. -Bella miro a su pequeño. -Tu barco sale en. -miro su reloj. -Uh dos horas tía. -le dijo mirando a su tía.

Bella suspiro. -No iré, Lilian.

-Si mamá, yo estare bien.

-Pero...

-Anda Bella, necesitas relajarte. -le aconsejo Lilian.

-Solo sera una semana mamá. -la convencio su hijo. -Ademas podras visitar a papá.

-¿A tu padre? -pregunto Bella confundida.

-El barco hace solo una parada en Los Angeles. -le respondio Lilian.

-Vamos mamá, ve.

Bella solo negó. -¿Y quién te cui...

-¡Bella! Sabes que yo lo haré.

Bella gimió. -Esta bien. De todos modos solo sera una semana.

Su niño brinco de su asiento y corrió a ella para abrazarla. -Diviertete mucho.

-Pero si todavía no me voy. -se hizo la ofendida. -¿Acaso este pequeño señorita quiere deshacerse de mi?- le pregunto haciéndole cosquillas.

Bella miro a su amiga -aun haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo- y le sonrió.

Al fin al cabo solo era una semana en ese tonto crucero para relajarse.

**Edward POV**

-¡Papi! -mi pequeña corrió hacia mi. -¿Puedo, puedo? -preguntó señalando la gran heladería.

El suspiro y negó. -No es seguro amor. -dijo al ver como había gente con cámaras afuera.

Paparazzi.

Odiaba tener que esconderse, aun mas el hecho de que no podía estar con su pequeña en los lugares públicos.

-Eh tranquila. -le hablo cuando se quedo observando por la ventana.

Edward miro hacia sus lados y no vio a su guardaespaldas cerca.

Supo que en instante en que puso un pie fuera del carro, fue una mala idea, ya que todos se percataron de su presencia.

Ignorando las preguntas se dirigió hacia la heladería.

-¿Cómo se siente después de su rompimiento? -le preguntó un señor algo flaco.

Edward negó. No iba a hablar del tema y menos con su niña a unos metros.

Llego hasta la heladería y se detuvo en el lugar que hacían fila. Unos le cedieron el paso mas el cabeceo y sonrió. No por ser famoso iba a tener tratos como si fuera la realeza.

Suspiro al ver que el guardia de la heladería no dejaba entrar a los paparazzi, pero eso no evitaban que le gritaran cosas y le tomaran fotos.

Edward al ver que todo las familias que se encontraban compartiendo un helado con sus hijos. Paso su mirada por cada uno y sonrió. -De verdad lo siento.

Muchos se encogieron de hombros, otros solo le sonrieron comprendiendo.

Un constante pitido se empezó a escuchar, saco su celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiro al ver que era una llamada de su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?

-¡Edward!. -grito su hermana. -¿¡Dondé estas!

Edward suspiro. -En la heladería.

-Oh bueno, solo te aviso que el barco partirá en una hora.

-Me dijiste que salia por la noche.

Su hermana suspiro. -Lo se, me equivoque pero ya hice tu maleta. -le dijo.

-Bien. Nos vemos en la casa.

-Ok y traeme un barquillo de chocolate con nuez o y también otro de vainilla para mamá.

Edward sonrió y se despidió para luego cortar la llamada.

. . .

-Aquí tienes pequeña. -le entrego su nieve a su hija.

Su pequeña Susi sonrió y casi le arrebato el helado mientras soltaba un "Gracias".

Edward sonrió.

Su pequeña solo era la razón por la que se mantenía vivo. Al terminar su relación con Victoria, todo se había ido cuesta bajo, su esposa era la única que pasaba tiempo con su hija, él por razones de trabajo le era imposible estar mas de dos horas al día con su pequeña.

Eso hasta ahora.

Y desgraciadamente iba tener que dejarla sola por cuestiones de trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEER: **Estoy decepcionada, borre varios reviews por que eran muy hirientes. Pero, gracias aquellas que me siguen leyendo. Por ello, seguire subiendo capitulos. & que mala onda que no tuvieron el valor para poner su nombre al menos en sus _agradables _comentarios.

* * *

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**_Ser siempre tú_**

Bella observo como había tantos encargados ayudando a los demás tripulantes del crucero "Twilight".

_Primer error_ pensó viendo hacia los lados, ningún encargado del barco se acercaba ayudarla a ella. Dio un suspiro y trato de cargar las maletas ella sola, batallo al principio y haciendo malabares logro equilibrar todo y caminar hacia su _camarote._

_Segundo error. _¿Dónde demonios estaba el camarote? Se preguntó, el barco consistía de varios niveles de camarotes. Al menos eso es lo que decía el diagrama que estaba al lado del elevador. Camarotes simples, normales, grandes, EG (Extra grandes) y VIP (Extra lujo). Además mostraba todos los entretenimientos que había en el barco; restaurantes, casinos, discotecas, bares, etc.

_"Maldita Lilian" _Sin creérselo entro en el elevador y presiono el botón penúltimo.

-Buenas tardes.

Brinco al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada. Volteo y Asintiendo en su dirección se hizo un lado tratándole de darle algo de espacio al hombre que le sonreía ya de por si las maletas suyas adquirían más espacio. Él entro con tan solo una maleta negra que combinaba con su traje negro.

Un olor a coco llego a Bella, él hombre extendio un brazo en su dirección para presionar algun botón. Se detuvo justo cuando iba hacerlo y retiro su brazo.

Iba a su mismo piso.

Solo la clásica música típica que ponen en el elevador, irrumpía el silencio formado entre ellos dos al ser los únicos dentro.

Las puertas se abrieron, volteo a verlo, él la miro despidiéndose con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tomo su maleta y salió sin siquiera ayudarla.

_"¿Dónde quedaron los caballeros?" _Bella suspiro resignada al verle marcharse, una parte de ella quiso creer que este apuesto hombre se ofreciera ayudarla con sus maletas. Al ver que las puertas comenzarían a cerrarse, rápidamente tomo todas sus maletas - milagrosamente se equilibrio de nuevo- y salió del elevador justo cuando las puertas estaban cerrándose.

-Dejeme ayudarle. -Brinco de nuevo al escuchar nuevamente esa voz. Unas manos se interpusieron entre la puerta para impedir que la aplastaran, amablemente le quito las maletas mas pesadas.

-Gracias. -dijo Bella caminando tras él.

él la volteo a ver por sobre su hombro. Sin perder esa sonrisa. -¿Donde esta su camarote?

-Oh, perdone. -Bella dejo las dos unicas maletas pequeñas en el piso y busco en su bolso negro. -Es el 102.

Al llegar a su camarote,él de nuevo asintio en su dirección. -Buen viaje. -dijo despidiendose de ella dejando sus maletas en el piso.

Bella miro como él entraba al camarote de enfrente.

Cuando salio de su asombro, entro en su propio camarote y luego de hacer dos viajes por todas las maletas observo el interior.

Si, no se equivocaba, su querida amiga esta vez se habia pasado al alojarla en el más exclusivo camarote.

Lujo por todos lados, desde la cama hasta las paredes.

Dejandose caer en la cama, pensó que quizas, solo quizas este viaje iba a comenzar a gustarle.


	3. ADELANTO DE MI LIBRO

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
